Viva-TV goes to IBC-13
With the New Year, Viva Entertainment '''recently entered into a blocktime agreement with '''IBC-13 brings paving the way for the debut of Viva-TV to a new home, to a new height, to new friends and to new TV stars. Viva-TV makes the move to terrestrial TV as now more than ever, Viva-TV is ready to bring sports and entertainment to all Filipinas nationwide. About Us This was disclosure to Funfare Update last June 3, 2011 by Vic del Rosario, chairman and CEO of Viva Entertainment, Veronique del Rosario-Corpus, vice-president of Viva Entertainment and Orly Mercado, the newest chairman of IBC-13. Last June 5, 2011, Viva-TV is moving to its new free television, nationwide platform on''' IBC-13''' on primetime powered by a brand new 60 kilowatt Harris transmitter transmitter sitting in Coca-Cola's compound in San Francisco del Monte, Quezon City, so it will be accessible to a wider audience and market because it will be on free TV. That viewers can now find Viva-TV on IBC on Sky Cable Ch. 15, Destiny Ch. 16, Cablelink Ch. 14 and Cignal Ch. 13 and all the cable and satellite providers. One concerns two contracts partnership entered with Viva Entertainment, both owned by Vic del Rosario, respectively. The first involves 40 hours of airtime on Channel 13 and the second involves 10 additional hours, including five hours prime time, plus all the breakspots during primetime with its wide variety of entertainment from cartoons, blockbuster movies, drama and comedy, showbiz, concerts and music videos. Rosario is also a man you can reason with, says Mercado. Recently, the station persuaded Viva-TV to return all the two-minute breakspots during primetime as well as the waive the Domsat charges the station is supposed to pay. 'TV Ratings' Viva Entertainment’s chairman and CEO but in reality, in a drama, showbiz-oriented and variety show saturated television landscape, Viva-TV poses a big competition to the country’s more established networks with helped boost Channel 13's ratings from cellar dweller to No. 4 in dominated like ABS-CBN, GMA-7 and TV5, thanks to the animated series Winx Club, Grossology, Pop Pixie and Trollz and Viva-TV's sports and entertainment programming and the wide range of local and international sports events. Its PBA Games ranks among the top five multi-weekly evening programs, while Sinemaks and WOW! are among the top 20 one-a-week evening programs. 'List of Viva-TV Stars' The network focused on maintaining the same target demographic of young, TV stars, viewership and positioning. Its popular line-up of series and shows will continue to grow with each new television. List of TV stars of Viva-TV such as Nikki Bacolod, Cesar Montano, Mariel Soriano, Charlie Green, Dina Bonnevie, Anja Aguilar, Dingdong Avanzado, Sarah Geronimo, Anne Curtis, Vhong Navarro, Cristine Reyes, Christopher De Leon, Say Alonzo, IC Mendoza, Nadine Lustre, Rose Van Ginkel and Shy Carlos. 'Programming' Viva-TV is the largest No.1 sports and entertainment channel on''' IBC 13''' offers the best in entertainment by TV series, reality shows, comedy, animated series, sports, blockbuster movies, showbiz-oriented shows, music videos and variety shows to the Philippine audience where the PBA games are shown. Viva-TV on IBC has changed the viewing habits of many thanks to its Viva-TV''' campaign launched last year. It now airs vairous entertainment shows. Falling under the channel’s '''Viva-TV campaign are the shows: award-winning teen variety show Pop Girls, gag show Vhong Navarro's WOW!, teen drama Anja Aguilar's Dear Heart and Bagets, reality show P-POP Star Hunt and SM Little Stars, teleserye May Bukas Pa, game show Dingdong Avanzado's Fighting Family and children's basketball-game show Jr. NBA hosted by Cogie Domingo, showbiz-oriented Nikki Bacolod's Daily Top 5, Champagne Morales' Celebrity Home Business, Sarah Geronimo's Popstar Diaries, Chikalectric and the fantasy-drama anthology Wansapanataym. Viva-TV also shows korean drama Forbidden Love and the popular animated series Winx Club, Pop Pixie, Barbie, Sabrina: The Animated Series,'' Bratz, 'Strawberry Shortcake, ''South BFDI'', ''Grossology'' and ''Trollz'' (which has been imitated by other local stations). New Program Schedule this June 20, 2011 '''Monday-Friday *4:00pm - South BFDI *4:30pm - Express Balita *5:00pm - Winx Club *5:30pm - Daily Top 5 (Monday, Tuesday and Thursday); PBA (Wednesday and Friday) *6:00pm - Bratz (Monday); Strawberry Shortcake (Tue); Sabrina: The Animated Series (Thursday) *6:30pm - May Bukas Pa (Monday, Tuesday and Thursday) *7:00pm - Viva Proudly Presents (Monday); OPM TV (Tuesday and Thursday) *7:30pm - Popstar Diaries (Tuesday); May Bukas Pa (Wednesday and Friday); Iskul Bukol (Thursday) *8:00pm - DMZ-TV (Tuesday); Sabrina's Secret Life (Wednesday); NBA (Friday) *8:30pm - Flames (Wednesday); WOW! (Thursday) *9:00pm - Atomic Betty (Monday); Now Showing (Tuesday); Stoplight TV (Thursday) *9:30pm - Dear Heart (Monday); My Little Pony (Wednesday); Thursday Night at the Movies (Thursday) *10:00pm - Viva Concerts (Wednesday) *10:30pm - Celebrity Home Business (Monday); Chikalectric (Friday) *11:00pm - Ronda Trese *11:30pm - Good Take (Monday); Linawin Natin (Tuesday); Pulsong Pinoy (Wednesday); Kasangga Mo Ang Langit/'Biyaheng Langit' (Thursday); Last Fool Show (Friday) 'Saturday' *10:00am - South BFDI *10:30am - Pop Pixie *11:00am - Grossology *11:30am - Lunch Break *1:30pm - PBA D-League *3:30pm - Cristinetopia *4:00pm - Trollz *4:30pm - Goin' Bayabas *5:00pm - Lola and Virginia *5:30pm - Fighting Family *6:00pm - PBA *8:00pm - Jr. NBA *8:30pm - Forbidden Love *9:15pm - Wansapanataym *10:00pm - The Main Event (Viva Sports) *11:00pm - IBC Express Balita *11:30pm - Bitag 'Sunday' *8:30am - Y2K: Yes to Kids *9:00am - Hapi Kung Healthy *9:30am - Hataw Pinoy *10:30am - Fil-Chi *11:30am - Barbie *12:00nn - SM Little Stars *1:00pm - DMZ-TV *2:00pm - P-POP Star Hunt *3:00pm - Bagets: Just Got Lucky *4:00pm - PBA *8:00pm - Pop Girls *9:00pm - Sinemaks *11:00pm - IBC Express Balita *11:30pm - El Shaddai